


Bitter

by bleedingmigraine



Series: Adrenalized. [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Female Protagonist, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Relationships, infinity war didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingmigraine/pseuds/bleedingmigraine
Summary: The Beginning
Relationships: Eddie Brock | Venom/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Adrenalized. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> I should have addressed this sooner, but this story delves deep and uses a lot of venoms background from the comic series and it might get confusing. I'll try my best to clear any confusion in comments that get left behind.  
> Venoms backstory gets pretty OC but personality doesn't change.
> 
> Eddie and Reader will carry a platonic relationship in this series.

It was only supposed to be a simple walk home, just a simple walk from Ned's home to your own. Sure you were stewing in your feelings about seeing the way Peter laid on MJ, how they seemed more like a couple then a pair of completely platonic cums watching movies on their monthly movie night. 

Totally not bitter it wasn’t you who was the one having Peter lean on them instead of sitting on the floor because there wasn’t any room on the couch cramped into the chubby boys room. 

Not. Bitter. At. All. 

But said simple non-bitter walk took a turn when a jar of maroon goo fell out of the sky, shattered on the ground and the gel like liquid leached out at you, soaking into the pores of your skin. Now you sat halfway in an alley, thoroughly confused but ripping into the plastic of a black trash bag, searching for something, or really anything.

Setting your sights on a half empty gallon of chinese noodles from one of the many shops in Queen, you used your hands to grip the possible two week old noodles and shovel them into your mouth.   
  


The rotting meat next to it become your next target as you tried hard to push it all in your mouth, cheeks puffing up like one of a chipmunk you never heard the sound of someone wearing a certain red spider suit dropping to the ground approaching you. 

“Hey…” He said trying not to startle you. “Are you...okay?” Peter questioned, finally realizing the women was consuming the waste. Apparently Peter didn’t notice you, it didn’t help the alley was dark and you were facing away from him. 

Moving to stand up, your hand slammed into the wall of the building in front of you, you suddenly seemed to have a grip on your own mind as you heaved onto the pavement. Peter tried to rush to you to help, only for your back to be spattered by a black goo and you were ripped up into the sky. 

Peter tried to follow but when he got back up to the building the women was gone, he couldn’t find her or whatever took her again. 

  
  
  


You were so confused, one minute you were entering trash, vomiting on the ground as someone was talking to you, and then flown into the air - which definitely did not help your poor stomach, then smacked down on the ground with some strange who came out of a nasty looking blob.

He turned you on your back. “Hey. Hey Kid, come on you’ll be fine.” 

The strange said, smacking your face a little. Tilting your head to the side and you vomited again, spilling out and over your cheeks turning into a cough. 

“Now that's just gross.” He huffed, moving to pick you up, throwing your arm over his shoulder. “Let go of me.” You mumbled. 

“No can do girly, you got something we need.” He said trying to lead you out of the alleyway. 

_“More like something you want.”_ Hissed a voice in your head, far different than the one you were use too. 

Whipping your head around in a panic you tried to find the source of the voice, eyes wide and frantic. “Who was that?” 

“Who was what?” The man said, still trying to pull the (h/c) haired girl. 

_“I am you, (Y/N).”_ You started panicking, thrashing herself out of the man’s arms turning around to look at him, while the voice laughed in her head.   
  
“What’s happening to me!” You shrieked. Looking around to try and pinpoint the source of the voice. The man quickly grabbed your wrist staring you down. “Listen, listen, you're going to be fine kid.” 

“Can you hear it?” you whispered, (e/c) staring into hazel. Looking at your face he tried to find a response for you, mouth opening and closing. “Well, not exactly the same one you hear.” 

“What do you mean?” Was your response, moving one hand out of his grip to wipe the sweat rolling on your forehead off. 

“You’re not really alone anymore in there.” He letting go of you, moving to gesture to your head. “Now I know that they can be scary, and that they can get a little violent, but I have one too, I can help you.” He said. 

“Have one what? What do I have, a para-” 

“Nope! No, don't say that word, it just makes them angry.”

“Who!” 

Your question got answered when a mass of black goo formed out of his back, a menacing smile appearing on its faces. 

“Me.” It grinned, then nodded towards you, “And them.” His gesture seemed to cue something as you watched dark red goo seep from your own body forming its own head. Unlike the black counterpart, it seemed the mouth formed from the chin, along the jaw to the neck. 

“And me.” It grinned back, voice matching the one that entered your head. “This can’t be real…” You muttered in disbelief. 

“It’s very real, we are one my dear. And I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon.”

“What are you?” 

Grinning it smiled, leveling its jagged white eyes with yours.”

“Adrenaline.”

Maybe this was karma for becoming bitter at your friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested to know, Adrenaline is fan-casted as Julie Andrews, specifically her performance as the Karathen from Aquaman. 3


End file.
